


Иди со мной

by Satellite91



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Star Trek: Into Darkness, Protective Spock (Star Trek), Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22231399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satellite91/pseuds/Satellite91
Summary: "Именно в этот безнадёжный момент Спок осознаёт, что любит своего капитана – даже прежде чем видит Джима за толстым стеклом, прежде чем понимает с неотвратимой уверенностью, что тот погибнет."
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Kudos: 99





	Иди со мной

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [obsidienne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsidienne/pseuds/obsidienne). Log in to view. 



> В данной работе описываются однополые отношения и содержится контент, не предназначенный для лиц младше 18-ти лет. В случае, если вы не достигли совершеннолетия, покиньте эту страницу.
> 
> Все персонажи, вовлечённые в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними.
> 
> Публикация на других ресурсах: разрешено только в виде ссылки.

**Бета:** Зимний горностай  
**Разрешение на перевод:** есть.  
**Вселенная:** ST: Reboot, события после "Стартрек: Возмездие"  
**Тип:** слэш  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Кирк/Спок, Боунс, Кэрол Маркус, Фрэнк, Нийота Ухура, Скотти.  
**Жанр:** Романтика, эмоциональный Hurt/comfort.  
**Рейтинг:** PG-13 (авторский R)  
**Предупреждения:** наверное, ООС. Повествование в настоящем времени. Хотя это не POV, но события показаны с точки зрения Спока, поэтому язык немного... суховат и специфичен.  
**Публикация на других ресурсах:** разрешено только в виде ссылки  
**Статус:** закончен

Когда Нийота приподнимается на носочки и целует его, всё не так. Она, кажется, ничего не замечает, легко улыбаясь, прежде чем уйти. Спок оборачивается, смотрит ей вслед, пытаясь разобраться, что же изменилось в этот раз.

Он не осознаёт до тех пор, пока не минует кризис, грозивший гарантированным уничтожением корабля. Пока мистер Скотт не сообщает об этом. Его голос дрожит от горя, и Спок незамедлительно мчится на инженерную палубу.

Корабль вне опасности.

Джим – нет.

Именно в этот безнадёжный момент Спок понимает, что любит своего капитана – даже прежде чем видит Джима за толстым стеклом, прежде чем понимает с неотвратимой уверенностью, что тот погибнет.

Знание приходит слишком поздно. Единственное, что он может ещё сделать – это сказать Кирку то, что должен был произнести уже давно.

– Потому что ты – мой друг, – говорит он, а слёзы застилают глаза.

Он наблюдает, как Джим медленно умирает, не имея возможности прикоснуться или предложить утешение, о котором его друг попросил. Он абсолютно беспомощен.

Тогда месть кажется единственным, что в состоянии хоть немного его успокоить. Спок без сожалений сохраняет жизнь Хана, но лишь потому, что кровь последнего может позволить Джиму сделать очередной вдох.

Спок смотрит, стоя у изножья биокровати, как Маккой вводит сыворотку, судорожно стискивает одеяло рядом с лодыжкой Кирка, когда мониторы оживают показателями.

Спок никогда не ощущал настолько всепоглощающего облегчения.

Следить за сном Джима, пока тот восстанавливается – это насущная необходимость. Руки вулканца, лежащие на коленях, слегка подрагивают. Его чувства к своему капитану ничуть не уменьшились.

Спок сидит у кровати Джима, словно бдительный страж. И ждёт.

***

– Ты так и не уходил? – ворчит доктор Маккой, появляясь в палате со своим обычным набором гипошприцев и сканеров.

– Капитан находится здесь в течение семи терранских дней, доктор. Маловероятно, что у меня не было поводов оставить…

– Это риторический вопрос, Спок, – закатив глаза, обрывает Маккой. – Я высказал своё мнение.

– И что это за мнение? – интересуется Спок.

– Хм, дай-ка подумать, – растягивая слова, произнёс медик, – что ты необычайно привязан к нашему капитану?

– Вы сами присутствуете в палате чаще, чем в любом другом месте, доктор. В действительности, вы провели восемьдесят пять целых…

– Я его врач, – фыркает тот. – А какое у тебя оправдание?

Спок не хмурится, но наклоняет голову, что в его случае равнозначно.

– Вы хотите, чтобы я покинул палату?

– Нет, – насмешливо отвечает Маккой. – Джиму это идёт на пользу.

Спок так удивлён, что не знает как реагировать, а Леонард качает головой.

– Ты действуешь не деликатно, а скорее уж _грубо_.

– Не понимаю…

Доктор раздражённо втягивает воздух:

– Неважно.

Он переводит взгляд на мониторы над кроватью Кирка.

– Он идёт на поправку, – в конце концов бормочет Маккой, ласково проводя рукой по волосам Джима. – Если так продолжится ещё хотя бы пару недель, то с ним всё будет в порядке.

На самом деле, Кирк приходит в сознание, спустя лишь ещё семь дней.

И он снова улыбается. Даже это слабое, вымученное движение губ успокаивает боль в груди Спока. Джим пытается подшучивать, и на этот раз улыбка получается слегка раздраженной, но одновременно в ней без труда можно разглядеть и нежность. Вулканец заключает, что она ему нравится.

Однако когда капитан благодарит его за своё спасение, единственное, что Спок в состоянии ответить, – это нейтральные слова. Он желает добавить так много, но Маккой всё ещё анализирует показания и корректирует назначения лекарств.

Спок полагает – точнее практически уверен, – что Джим всецело занимает внимание доктора. Вполне логично, что тот перепроверяет правильность расчёта медикаментов.

– Как корабль? – спрашивает Кирк, разминая шею.

Леонард велит ему не двигаться, а Спок понимает, что хотел бы облегчить страдания капитана.

– «Энтерпрайз» находится на верфи Риверсайда, – говорит он в ответ на вопрос Джима. – Мистер Скотт оценивает продолжительность ремонтных работ в девять месяцев.

Спок ждёт от Кирка замечаний по поводу того, что главный инженер сильно преувеличил срок, но тот молчит. А его улыбка медленно угасает. Джим смотрит в окно, а когда поворачивается обратно, просто отрывисто кивает.

Маккой на секунду замирает, приоткрывает рот, словно собирается что-то сказать, но лишь качает головой и добавляет ещё два гипо в лоток.

Растерявшись из-за внезапной тишины, Спок произносит:

– Что-то не так? Если вы не одобряете озвученный промежуток времени, я…

– Нет, Спок, всё нормально, – на этот раз улыбка Джима выходит натянутой, хотя Спок и не уверен, как это понимает. – Мы оба знаем, что Скотти закончит раньше.

– Действительно. Он хотел бы услышать ваше мнение по поводу запланированных улучшений.

Теперь Джим выглядит ещё более напряжённым.

– Уверен, всё, что Скотти придумает, будет просто отлично.

– Капитан… – начинает Спок, но так и не продолжает, сомневаясь, как интерпретировать нежелание Кирка обсуждать корабельные дела.

– Так, на сегодня хватит разговоров о работе, – вмешивается Маккой, со звоном устанавливая медицинский лоток рядом с кроватью. – Джиму нужен отдых.

Спок склоняет голову:

– Согласен.

Маккой хмуро смотрит и машет на него рукой, словно отгоняя:

– Эта реплика означает, что ты должен уйти. Завтра вернёшься.

Спок отчётливо осознаёт, что его промедление вызвано прежде всего обидой, поэтому, когда Кирк вмешивается, он ощущает облегчение.

– Да ладно тебе, Боунс! Разреши ему остаться. Мы будем хорошо себя вести, правда, Спок? – сейчас Джим улыбается искренне.

– Подтверждаю, сэр, – поспешно соглашается тот. – Доктор Маккой, когда вы закончите, существуют вопросы, которые я хотел бы обсудить с капитаном. Они не связаны с «Энтерпрайз», – поясняет он, когда тот неодобрительно морщится.

Лицо Леонарда разглаживается.

– Хорошо, Спок, но раз уж ты всё равно не собираешься уходить, то хотя бы прояви свою полезность. Джиму нужен лёд, кубики. Надеюсь, с этим ты сможешь справиться?

– Я был бы счастлив оказать любую поддержку, доктор.

– Для тебя же лучше, – ворчит Маккой и сразу же требует. – Ну? Чего ты ждёшь?

Нелогично оставаться в палате, когда у него есть запрос, исполнение которого окажет помощь капитану в его восстановлении. Спок уходит, но когда перешагивает через порог, он всё ещё в состоянии услышать мягкий голос врача:

– Джим, он не…

– Не сейчас, Боунс, – обрывает тот устало.

Дверь закрывается, и ответ невозможно разобрать.

Когда Спок возвращается с чашкой полной льда, глаза Джима закрыты, а Маккой в очередной раз проверяет показания приборов.

– Хорошо, что ты уже пришёл, – бросает он через плечо, и веки Кирка тут же поднимаются. – Положи один из кубиков ему прямо в рот, понял? Не хочу ещё, чтобы он двигался.

– Боунс!..

– О, не спорь! – доктор предупреждает любые аргументы, которые Кирк хотел использовать. – Спок не возражает. Так ведь, Спок?

– Нет, у меня нет возражений. Однако если капитану неудобно…

– Удобно. Ему удобно всё, что мы можем сделать, чтобы помочь поскорее оклематься, – добавляет Леонард с ухмылкой, которую в исполнении других людей обычно характеризуют прилагательным «озорная», но Спок никогда не видел это конкретное выражение на лице Маккоя. – Потому что у кого-то завтра свидание с обворожительным доктором. Не так ли, Джим?

В груди Спока оседает неприятная тяжесть. Ревность – эмоция, с которой он знаком, хотя никогда не испытывал её в отношении потенциального партнёра. Он верил – _логически,_ – что его чувства к Джиму должны быть взаимными. Осознавать свою ошибку больно.

Проказливые искорки в глазах Кирка также знакомы и наиболее нежелательны.

– И давно пора, чёрт возьми! Не представляю, как она вынесла целых две недели ожидания.

– Она и сама была занята – помогала с оружейной системой «Энтерпрайз». Никогда не видел раньше, чтобы Скотти так волновали фазерные установки.

Джим мягко смеётся.

– Вы имеете в виду доктора Маркус, – с удивлением понимает Спок.

Слова вырываются прежде, чем он успевает их остановить.

– Её, единственную и неповторимую, – отвечает Маккой. – И я не уверен, что её терпения хватит ещё хотя бы на день. Спок. Лёд.

Вулканец подходит к кровати, потому что другое действие оказалось бы нелогично. Увлечённость капитана доктором Маркус ничего не меняет – Спок всегда будет рядом с ним. Когда он предлагает лёд, Джим приоткрывает губы. Спок заставляет себя не касаться капитана.

Доктор Маккой уходит, лишь убедившись, что Кирк не страдает от обезвоживания.

– Ладно, Спок, – говорит Джим, и голубые глаза светятся, даже несмотря на истощение, что разительно отличается от страшного момента его смерти, – что ты задумал? Здорово видеть тебя снова, – добавляет он, высказывание более эмоциональное, чем всё, что Кирк говорил до сих пор.

– Я ничего конкретного не задумал, как вы выразились, капитан. Я лишь рад, что вы идёте на поправку.

Джим хмурит брови, слова выходят нечёткими из-за кусочка льда:

– Ты же, кажется, собирался… что-то обсудить.

– Мне удалось самостоятельно установить необходимую информацию.

Кирк всё ещё выглядит сбитым с толку, но кивает. Лёд показывается между его губ, прежде чем Джим втягивает его обратно.

– Ты куда-то собираешься? В парадной форме…

– У меня в 1400 встреча с адмиралом по поводу графика ремонта «Энтерпрайз».

– О.

– Я останусь до этого времени, если вы желаете, – предлагает Спок, потому что в голосе Джима отчётливо звучит разочарование.

– Он желает, – произносит Маккой, входя в палату, и Кирк раздражённо смотрит на него. – Не надо прожигать меня взглядом. Сестра Е’Гри забыла один из назначенных тебе гипо. А я всё ещё слежу за твоими показателями.

– Да, разумеется, – Джим игнорирует Боунса, сам отвечая Споку. – Если уверен, что у тебя нет других дел.

Он прерывается на полуслове, зевая.

– Я уверен, – заверяет Спок.

– Больше никаких разговоров до завтра, – резко заявляет доктор и предостерегающе смотрит на Спока. – Ты можешь остаться, но не мешай ему спать.

Кирк закатывает глаза, но он зевает снова, и Спок не может не согласиться с логикой решения Маккоя.

– Значит, завтра? – устало переспрашивает Джим, после того как Спок опускается на единственный стул в комнате. – Мы так давно не играли в шахматы. Если ты свободен?..

– Я принесу набор.

Закрывая глаза, Кирк улыбается:

– Хорошо.

Объективно говоря, в данной ситуации нет ничего хорошего, но Спок разделяет эмоции, вложенные в данное заявление.

***

Когда Спок приходит на следующий день, доктор Маркус уже в палате. Она сидит на стуле, который обычно занимает вулканец, улыбаясь Джиму.

Спок останавливается в дверях, когда непрошеная ревность сжимает грудь. Чувство не рассеивается даже тогда, когда Джим замечает его и радостно улыбается.

– Спок. Не ждал тебя так рано.

– Я вернусь позже, если моё присутствие в настоящий момент нежелательно.

– Нет, всё нормально, – уверяет Кирк, продолжая улыбаться. – У Кэрол кое-что запланировано, – теперь он смотрит на Маркус, – если точнее, кое-что _романтическое_.

Её глаза светятся весельем, когда она встаёт. Женщина выглядит уставшей, что вполне ожидаемо – Спок это знает, – если люди горюют. А ещё он считает, что крайне необычно – и, возможно, неразумно – для скорбящего человека начинать романтические отношения. По логике Спок должен указать ей на данный факт. Он молчит.

– Приятно снова вас видеть, коммандер, – произносит Кэрол, но её словам не достаёт искренней сердечности.

Просто человеческая любезность, ничего больше.

– Доктор Маркус, – отвечает Спок.

Всё же вулканцы не лгут. Она возвращает внимание к Джиму, и её улыбка заметно теплеет.

– Увидимся вечером?

– Конечно, – многозначительно говорит Кирк. – Обещаю, сегодня никаких обострений.

– Иначе все мои планы будут разрушены.

Когда Маркус уходит, она продолжает улыбаться.

Джим мотает головой, словно в попытке прояснить мысли, и на его губах играет широкая усмешка:

– Итак, – он потирает руки, его глаза сияют, когда он смотрит на Спока, – я готов тебя сделать.

– Предположение о том, что вы одержите победу, крайне оптимистично.

Кирк смеётся, и этот звук не должен быть настолько успокаивающим.

– Хотя бы раз, Спок. У меня получится.

– Со временем, вероятно, – признаёт коммандер.

– Хах! Ну, по крайней мере, что-то, – Джим хлопает рукой по одеялу. – А теперь покажи, на что ты способен. Не поддавайся только потому, что я сейчас инвалид.

– Вулканцы не поддаются.

Кирк бросает на него насмешливый взгляд, пока устанавливает доску у себя на коленях.

– Обычно доктор Маккой в это время находится здесь, – Спок начинает разговор, расставляя фигуры.

– Он в лаборатории, перепроверяет мои анализы. Хочет убедиться перед сегодняшним вечером, что не будет никаких неожиданностей, – Джим передёргивает плечами: самоуспокаивающий жест, к которому он часто прибегает, когда никто посторонний его не видит. – И, естественно, всё сорвётся, если Боунс найдёт хоть что-то подозрительное.

– Возможно, неразумно планировать деятельность подобного рода, пока вы не поправились окончательно.

– Нет-нет, я хорошо себя чувствую. Кроме того, Кэрол будет разочарована. У неё и так сложное время, потому что… – Кирк ещё раз пожимает плечами. – Ну, ты и сам знаешь. Уж поверь, я хочу, чтобы всё получилось.

Спок верит своему капитану, и данная ситуация не является исключением. Если это именно то, что Джим желает, он не станет мешать.

– Вероятно, я могу оказать помощь доктору Маккою в его усилиях по обеспечению вашего здоровья.

Когда их взгляды пересекаются, Спок понимает, что пора начинать игру.

– Спасибо, наверняка, он оценит, – рука Кирка замирает над доской, когда он обдумывает ход.

Их шахматные партии часто проходят в тишине, но, после того как передвигает пешку, Джим замечает, и голос его при этом звучит неестественно:

– Боунс сказал, что вы с Ухурой расстались.

Так как факт их дружбы был уже ранее установлен, запрос не является неуместным, по крайней мере, по человеческим стандартам.

– Мы пересмотрели характер нашего взаимодействия, – честно отвечает Спок.

Джим слегка наклоняет голову, вся его поза говорит об испытываемом любопытстве:

– Вы расстались.

– Да.

Кирк внимательно рассматривает полированное дерево шахматной доски, пальцы рассеянно поглаживают фигуры.

– И как ты? В порядке?

– Моё состояние удовлетворительно.

Джим поднимает на него глаза.

– Точно? Ты не расстроен? Вы были вместе…

– Я бы не закончил отношения, если бы посчитал данное действие неверным выбором.

– Это _ты_ её бросил, я прав?

Споку сложно выдержать пристальный взгляд Кирка, потому что его разум заполнен воспоминаниями о том, как неправдоподобно голубые глаза совсем недавно смотрели в пустоту.

– Капитан, мне, разумеется, известно, что у людей зачастую принято беседовать с друзьями на столь личные темы, но в то же время я бы предпочёл воздержаться от данной практики.

Джим поджимает губы, что, наверное, указывает на раздражение, но кивает:

– Конечно. Но раз ты признаёшь, что мы друзья, то называй меня по имени.

– Если ты так предпочитаешь, – Спок медлит мгновение. – Я не намеревался оскорбить тебя.

Лицо Кирка расслабляется.

– И ты не сделал ничего такого.

– Вулканцы не обсуждают подобные вопросы ни с кем, кроме потенциального партнёра, – пытается объяснить Спок, но Джим его прерывает с улыбкой.

– Ты прав. Ты всегда прав.

Прежде чем тот успевает возразить, он добавляет, возвращая внимание к партии:

– Раз уж я собираюсь сегодня выиграть, мне надо хорошенько сосредоточиться.

Джим не выигрывает.

***

– Прости, – говорит Кирк, когда следующим вечером они идут по коридору к временной квартире капитана. – У тебя, наверное, есть более интересные занятия, чем изображать подле меня почётный караул.

– Извинения излишни.

Джим бросает на вулканца косой взгляд, а уголки его губ на мгновение приподнимаются.

– Значит, у тебя всё же есть другие планы?

– Отрицательно, капитан.

– Ну, хорошо, – тянет Кирк, – но серьёзно, если я достаточно здоров для выписки – меня сам _Боунс_ выпустил из больницы, – то, скорее всего, я в состоянии найти дорогу. Лен не должен был просить тебя об этом. И кстати, я вполне могу сам нести свои вещи.

– Как уже замечал ранее, сэр, – произносит Спок, перекладывая сумку в другую руку, вне пределов досягаемости Джима, – я рад предложить помощь.

Он был удивлён, когда Маккой поручил ему сопроводить капитана к выделенным тому комнатам. Спок предполагал, что доктор Маркус вызовется сделать это.

– Спасибо, – массируя пальцами висок, говорит Кирк. – Но зови меня по имени. Мы не на дежурстве. Ты даже не в форме, – ещё один быстрый взгляд и улыбка. – И ты признал, что мы друзья, ведь так?

– Да.

Джим кивает, отворачивается и теперь смотрит строго перед собой:

– Видел кого-нибудь из экипажа?

– У меня было несколько встреч с коммандером Скоттом. Он намеревался связаться с тобой завтра, чтобы обсудить модернизацию. Он хочет показать планы того, что…

– Сомневаюсь, что это необходимо.

Они приближаются к апартаментам Джима, и дверь, открываясь, бесшумно скользит в сторону, но тот не заходит внутрь. Он изучает лицо своего старшего офицера и, наконец, улыбается:

– Спасибо, Спок. Не знаю, что бы я без тебя делал.

– Ты весьма находчив… – начинает тот, но останавливается, когда Кирк качает головой. – Твое отношение ценно для меня. Если желаешь, я буду сопровождать тебя на встрече с мистером Скоттом. Я был бы рад.

Джим вздыхает.

– Слушай, давай поговорим об этом потом, ладно? Я устал.

– Мои извинения, капитан…

– Джим.

– Джим, – уступает Спок. – Прежде чем уйти, могу я?..

Кирк кивает.

Спок размышлял над вопросом в течение последних трёх дней, поэтому слова он подбирает с особой тщательностью:

– Существует вероятность, что ты страдаешь от состояния, которое известно как посттравматический синдром. Если данное предположение верно, то обсуждение с доктором…

– Спок, – обрывает Джим, шумно втягивая воздух, – я не страдаю от каких-либо расстройств.

– Насколько понимаю, ты не осознаёшь…

– Честно, не в этом проблема, Спок.

Коммандер заинтересованно склонят голову.

– Тогда я хотел бы узнать, в чём заключается проблема.

– Нет никаких проблем, – в тоне Кирка слышится неприкрытое предостережение, но оно только преумножает желание Спока разобраться в происходящем.

– Если так, тогда почему ты отказываешься разговаривать с мистером Скоттом?

– В этом нет необходимости.

– Ситуация, в которой главный инженер перестраивает основные системы корабля без одобрения капитана, нелогична.

– Тогда, считай, что я просто не хочу, – отвечает Джим с намёком на веселье в голосе. – Что на это скажешь?

Вопрос риторический, но понимание не останавливает Спока:

– Нежелание не является уважительной причиной.

– Уважительная или нет, но тебе придётся удовлетвориться ею. У меня кое-что запланировано, так что спокойной ночи, мистер Спок.

Джим заходит в комнату, и, прежде чем вулканец успевает ответить, он остаётся один в коридоре, глядя на закрытую дверь.

Обида слишком велика, поэтому у Спока уходит около десяти секунд на то, чтобы подавить излишнее чувство. Как только он справляется с задачей и собирается уходить, дверь вновь открывается.

– Спок.

Тот оборачивается, чтобы увидеть стоящего на пороге Джима, плечи его сгорблены, а в углах губ залегли складки, придающие ему несчастный вид.

– Прости. Хреново получилось, – из-за усталости голос грубый, а сам Кирк выглядит напряжённым и неуверенным. – Заходи, если хочешь.

Спок наклоняет голову, выражая крайнюю степень внимания.

– Вы упоминали планы на вечер.

– В обнимку с книгой и подушкой – ничего особенно интересного, – пальцами он ерошит волосы. – Так ты идёшь или нет?

Спок шагает внутрь, и, когда дверь за ним закрывается, наблюдает, как Джим тяжело опускается в одно из кресел, хаотично расставленных по просторной комнате, прежде чем интересуется:

– Задуманное вами не включает участие доктора Маркус?

Кирк откидывает голову на спинку и подозрительно прищуривается.

– Нет. Конечно, если она и Боунс не решат заехать ко мне после ужина. Что, естественно, они не станут делать, учитывая, что это их третье свидание. Технически. Если ты понимаешь, о чём я.

Спок не понимает, но в данный момент человеческие разговорные выражения мало его интересуют.

– Доктор Маккой и доктор Маркус состоят в романтических отношениях?

Джим хмурится.

– Ну, да. Ты же слышал, как мы об этом разговаривали.

В то время, когда коммандер старается обработать вновь поступившую информацию, Кирк чуть подаётся вперёд и хмурится сильнее. Он быстро качает головой.

– Смотри, Спок, – продолжает он, смещаясь в кресле таким образом, что теперь опирается локтями на колени, – наверное, мне стоит тебе кое-что объяснить. Присядешь?

Тот, всё ещё слегка в замешательстве, занимает стул напротив капитана и готовится слушать.

– Я не буду обсуждать со Скотти модернизацию…

– Сэр…

Джим обрывает протест, поднимая руку.

– Подожди. Позволь мне закончить, – произносит он устало. – Я сдаю командование «Энтерпрайз».

Спок меньше всего ожидает подобного заявления, поэтому всё, что он может ответить, это озадаченное:

– Я не понимаю.

Кирк неопределённо передёргивает плечами.

– Думаю, это не так, – он мягко возражает. – Пайк сказал, что я не готов. И он был прав.

– Вы спасли экипаж.

– Везение, Спок, – Джим откидывается в кресле, устало проводя по лицу ладонью. – Как и говорил Пайк: всегда только удача. И я спас не весь экипаж. Даже не близко, – он сглатывает и отводит взгляд. – Это верное решение: именно то, что нужно сделать.

– Я не согласен, капитан.

– Завтра, в это же время я уже не буду твоим капитаном, поэтому – просто Джим, ладно? И на самом деле ты согласен. Сколько раз – множеством различных способов – ты сам указывал, что я не гожусь на командный пост?

В его голосе нет ни обиды, ни упрёков, но чувство вины всё равно сдавливает грудь Спока.

– Сомневаюсь, что я выразил именно это мнение, – тихо возражает он, а Джим плутовато улыбается.

– Нет, твоя правда. Не совсем так. Хотя подразумевал точно это. Ты заявил, что я не могу мыслить ясно, прямо перед тем, как я допустил предательство Хана. Это моя вина, ну ты и сам знаешь.

– Кап… Джим, я некорректно подобрал слова. Они были продиктованы страхом того, что ты можешь пострадать.

– Э-э-э, ну, я и пострадал, а ещё из-за меня пострадало множество невинных людей. Неужели ты не понимаешь? _Мои_ слова подобраны корректно. Я не собираюсь оставаться капитаном.

Руки вулканца сжимаются в кулаки, и удержать тон ровным – стоит существенных усилий:

– Я не могу согласиться.

– Тебе и не нужно, – улыбка Кирка становится натянутой.

Это предупреждение, которое Спок игнорирует.

– Адмирал Пайк был зол, когда дал понять, что ты не подходишь для занимаемой должности.

– Но это не значит, что…

– Он был зол, – повторяет Спок более настойчиво. – Он выбрал тебя в качестве своего старшего помощника. Это означает…

– Это _означает_ , что я мог бы стать хорошим старшим помощником. Вероятно.

– Если вы предлагаете поменяться нам местами, капитан…

– Я не предлагаю ничего подобного.

– Вы намерены запросить перевод на другой корабль? – в его голосе отчётливо слышна тревога, подавить которую Спок не в силах.

– Нет, если честно, я не знаю, что собираюсь делать, – Джим с шумом втягивает воздух и медленно выдыхает. – Наверное, подам в отставку, вообще уйду из Звёздного Флота.

Прежде, чем Спок находит ответ, проходит семь целых две десятых секунды.

– Прошу вас более подробно рассмотреть моё предположение о том, что вы скомпрометированы посттравматическим стрессовым расстройством, и обратиться за советом к доктору Маккою. Я готов сопровождать вас, если пожелаете.

Кирк фыркает. Это можно было бы принять за смешок, но это не так.

– Ты удивительный, Спок. Понимаю, ты хочешь, как лучше, и, возможно, даже считаешь…

– Я не имею привычки вводить вас в заблуждение, – произносит коммандер более резко, чем намеревался.

Джим вздыхает:

– Знаю.

Он наклоняется вперёд, и его голубые глаза внезапно смотрят настороженно.

– Я имею в виду… спасибо. И раз уж сегодня вечер откровений… – он беспокойно потирает руки. – Так как ты не подозреваешь – думал, ты знаешь, но, получается, нет, если решил, что я встречаюсь с Кэрол… – он запинается, глубоко вдыхает. – Я вернулся тогда за тобой не только потому, что мы друзья. Я…

– Ты испытываешь ко мне чувства романтического характера, – заканчивает Спок спокойно, хотя как раз спокойствия он сейчас совершенно не ощущает.

Он тесно переплетает пальцы, с силой сжимает, пытаясь хотя бы таким способом утихомирить вибрирующие под кожей эмоции.

Кирк растерянно моргает и тяжело сглатывает:

– Ты понял.

– Это был единственный логический вывод, – произносит Спок, поднимая бровь, что в его случае равнозначно пожатию плечами.

– Ох.

Джим горбится, и это ясно указывает на его раскаяние. Спок поясняет прежде, чем Джим окончательно огорчится.

– Я разделяю твои чувства, – выговаривает он чётко.

– Я… Стой! Ты что? _Разделяешь_ _?_

Глаза Кирка широко распахнуты, их цвет кажется более ярким и насыщенным, чем обычно.

– Да.

Губы Джима медленно складываются в улыбку, и он торопливо выпаливает вопросы один за другим:

– Правда? Я был так расстроен весь день. С чего ты взял, что у меня свидание с Кэрол? Хотя не имеет значения. Можно я пересяду к тебе поближе?

– Не стоит, – в очередной раз предвосхищая разочарование Кирка, Спок поднимается сам. – Однако я был бы рад присоединиться к тебе.

Он опускается на колени перед своим капитаном, который выглядит крайне удивлённым, когда вулканец кладёт ладонь на его бедро. Удивлённым, но обрадованным.

– Я понял превратно твою беседу с доктором Маккоем. Приношу извинения за причинённое тебе беспокойство. Это не входило в мои намерения.

Тёплая улыбка в значительной мере смягчает черты лица Джима.

– Всё в порядке.

Его рука скользит вперёд, но замирает в нескольких сантиметрах от руки Спока. Тот сам складывает свои пальцы таким образом, что указательный и средний оказываются вытянуты.

– Могу я?

Когда Кирк кивает, он осторожно, нежно скользит по тыльной стороне кисти Джима, прослеживая выступающие костяшки и вены. Кирк не шевелится и практически не дышит.

– Твоё прикосновение будет мной приветствоваться, – тихо предлагает Спок.

Джим рвано выдыхает. Его пальцы повторяют жест Спока, начиная собственное исследование. И как только это происходит, разум вулканца наполняется теплом, нервозностью, желанием – несметным числом эмоций, которые сейчас испытывает Джим.

Спок поднимает руку, изучает контур лица, лаская линию челюсти и изгиб закруглённого уха. Он чуть перемещает ладонь, намереваясь тщательнее ощупать непривычной формы раковину, но Кирк дёргается, отшатываясь. Они смотрят друг на друга в замешательстве.

– Я не собирался тебя пугать, – бормочет Спок, склоняя голову к плечу в то время, как растерянность и настороженность присоединяются к спутанному клубку чувств, исходящих от человека.

– Ничего страшного, – опасливо произносит Джим. – Просто не ожидал, что ты решишь начать мелдинг. Но всё нормально, если ты этого хочешь.

Спок медленно отводит руку.

– Ты участвовал в процессе слияния разумов?

– Э-э-э, да… на самом деле, – Джим нервно облизывает губы, – … с тобой, ну, то есть с тобой из будущего.

Ревность в очередной раз ярко вспыхивает, затмевая собой все остальные эмоции, кроме разве что раздражения – оно практически не уступает по силе.

– Когда?

– После того, как ты меня выкинул с корабля, – Кирк поджимает губы.

Спок предпочёл бы не обсуждать эту конкретную свою ошибку, но избегание нелогично.

– Почему он инициировал мелдинг? – острое чувство вины прибавляется к совершенно невулканской смеси эмоций, которые переживает в настоящий момент Спок. – Ты был ранен?

– Нет, он просто решил, что так быстрее получится объяснить, кто он и что с ним случилось. Намного быстрее, чем рассказывать.

Спок почти хмурится.

– Твоя реакция указывает на то, что опыт оказался неприятным.

– Не неприятный – скорее слишком интенсивный.

– Действительно, – Спок сжимает теперь пустую ладонь и позволяет ей свободно упасть на колено.

Вторая рука всё ещё покоится на джимовой, и он почти убирает её, когда Кирк его останавливает, сильнее вдавливая пальцы, и яркая вспышка привязанности ударяет в щиты вулканца.

– Ты злишься или ревнуешь? – тихо интересуется Джим.

Развлечение отчётливо прослеживается в голосе, но так же в нём присутствуют обеспокоенные интонации. Большой палец продолжает нежно ласкать кожу.

– Нелогично испытывать ревность к себе самому, – наконец произносит Спок, и это вызывает улыбку на лице капитана. – Мой гнев, полагаю, вызван заботой о тебе. Со стороны моего двойника было крайне неразумно проводить мелдинг, сразу после разрушения нашего мира. С тех пор, как моя планета погибла, я не разделял мысли ни с кем, кроме офицера Нерона.

– Нет? Ты и Уху…

– Как тебе известно, члены вулканских семей телепатически связаны между собой, – терпеливо объясняет Спок. – Когда Вулкан был разрушен, большая часть моего клана погибли. Принудительный – и насильственный – разрыв связи с их разумами нанёс определённый ущерб телепатическим центрам моего мозга. Требуется время, чтобы исцелить причинённый вред. Время нужно любому выжившему представителю моей расы. Кроме того, – он добавляет после непродолжительного размышления, – пары обычно не практикуют мелдинг, если не намереваются сформировать постоянные узы.

Он и Нийота не планировали подобное.

– О.

– Следует подчеркнуть, что я не стал бы инициировать слияние разумов без твоего разрешения, – чувствуя необходимость, добавляет Спок.

Кирк кивает. Некоторое время они сидят в тишине, просто нежно касаясь рук и смотря друг другу в глаза, пока Спок не нарушает молчание:

– Джим, могу я задать личный вопрос?

– Всё, что угодно, – Кирк усмехается.

– Считаю, ты не сообщил доктору Маккою о намерении уйти в отставку.

– Он обязательно рассказал бы тебе, если бы это было так, – губы складываются в полуулыбку.

– Я предполагал это. Но тем не менее доктор, казалось, верит, что знает источник твоего дискомфорта, когда я впервые делал доклад о состоянии «Энтерпрайз».

Джим пожимает плечами, но жест получается скованным. В позе появляется напряжение, которого раньше не было.

– Я давно не ездил домой.

В то время как слова, в сущности, правдивы, Спок может заметить скрытое за ними беспокойство. Он желает облегчить его.

Перемещаясь так, что их лица находятся на одном уровне, он сжимает колени Джима с внутренней стороны, с удовлетворением подмечая, как у того увеличивается частота сердечных сокращений.

– До полного выздоровления, тебе не следует перенапрягаться, – спокойно произносит Спок. – Однако я склонен к дальнейшему физическому исследованию.

Джим смеётся, низко и тихо.

– И как же конкретно это будет работать? Без моего активного участия.

– Вулканцы способны откладывать освобождение.

– Люди – нет… по крайней мере не слишком… – развлечение обрывается, когда Спок его целует.

Реакция мгновенна и чрезвычайно удовлетворительна: пальцы запутываются в тёмных прядях и Кирк приподнимается в кресле, наклоняясь вперёд, пока не вжимается в Спока всем телом.

Нежно обхватив лицо Джима обеими руками, он отвечает с равной страстью, когда с губ его капитана срывается низкий стон. И хотя пальцы Спока находятся на расстоянии от пси-точек человека, в его сознании мелькают образы, сначала расплывчатые, но становящиеся всё более ясными: планеты, как незнакомые, так и изученные; «Энтерпрайз» сейчас и тогда… его старшая версия и Джим – Джим такой, как сейчас, – они движутся синхронно, обнажённые, ни на мгновение не разрывая поцелуй…

Спок отшатывается. Кирк издаёт тихий звук, выражающий недовольство. Но когда он пытается притянуть вулканца обратно, тот не поддаётся.

– Ты разделил с ним не только разум, – говорит он, и голос _не_ дрожит.

Джим тяжело дышит, медленно моргает, смотря на Спока снизу вверх.

– Что?

Тот буквально впивается в него взглядом.

– Я признал чувство ревности в отношении своего двойника, но ты тем не менее не подумал, что я хотел бы знать, что ты был с ним сексуально близок?

Кирк от удивления открывает рот, и это не слишком изящное выражение.

– Я, что?

– Нелогично пытаться отрицать…

– …что у меня был секс с другим тобой? – недоверчиво перебивает Джим. – Ты серьёзно?

– Я видел, – Спок отвечает ровно, достижение чего требует значительных усилий.

– Нет, ты не мог.

Кирк встряхивает головой, его пальцы сминают ткань на подлокотниках кресла, а потом он встаёт, теперь уже сам возмущённо уставившись на Спока.

– Не знаю, что тебе примерещилось, но это неправда. И, кстати, как вообще ты мог что-то увидеть, если только несколько минут назад обещал, что спросишь разрешение, прежде чем мелдиться со мной? Хороший вопрос на самом деле, – говорит он тем тоном, который обычно использует при беседах с нерадивыми энсинами.

– Не уверен, – сухо отвечает Спок. – Это случилось непреднамеренно, – добавляет он, видя, как Джим подозрительно щурится.

– Неважно умышленно или…

– Ты, похоже, находишься под ошибочным впечатлением, что я регулярно ввожу тебя в заблуждение, – обрывает Спок, потерпев сокрушительную неудачу в стремлении оставаться невозмутимым.

– А ещё я под впечатлением, что прямо сейчас ты несёшь бред, – парирует Кирк. – Ты хоть отдаёшь себе отчёт, что он достаточно стар, чтобы быть моим прадедом? Кроме того, тогда ты меня ненавидел, и это дало бы мне примерно нулевой стимул, чтобы захотеть секса с тобой. Любым тобой.

Поражённый, Спок протестует:

– Я не испытывал к тебе ненависти.

– Ой, не обманывай, – бормочет Джим и нетерпеливо отмахивается, когда Спок пытается что-то вставить. – Он мелдился со мной, я рыдал, он сказал, что тебе и мне суждено стать лучшими друзьями, а потом мы нашли Скотти. Конец. Мы не целовались, и, без шуток, я _не_ занимался с ним сексом.

Спок не верит, что Джим стал бы ему лгать. Он на мгновение опускает глаза, принимая упрёк.

– Я прошу прощения, – тихо предлагает он, вновь открыто встречая взгляд капитана.

Кирк отметает извинения, решительно скрестив руки на груди.

– Если ты думаешь, что видел это… Что ещё ты видел?

Спок медлит с ответом. Он бы предпочёл иметь дело с гневом Джима, чем с подобным раздражением.

– Воспоминания об «Энтерпрайз» и планетах, которые мы посетили. О некоторых, на которых ещё не высаживались. Большинство изображений было размыто. Джим… – начинает он, когда не следует никакой реакции.

– Хорошо, Спок, – он вздыхает. – Возможно, мне не следовало бы упоминать об этом, но… я почти уверен, что другие мы были вместе. Возможно, это ты и видел? Память об этом? Ты сказал, что твои телепатические центры повреждены, думаю, поэтому всё смешалось.

– Вполне вероятно.

А ещё, по-видимому, в связи с проведённым его двойником мелдингом, он сам теперь более восприимчив к мыслям Джима, чем мог бы быть без этого. В подобном случае, наверное, узы между ними будет создать не слишком проблематично, даже в нынешнем состоянии разума Спока. В более подходящее время он обратится за советом по данному вопросу к отцу. А в настоящий момент…

– Джим, хочу тебя заверить, что я не испытывал к тебе ненависти.

– Знаю, Спок, – голос звучит устало.

– Было бы неразумно ощущать подобные эмоции, – поясняет Спок, – когда я не имел достаточного представления о твоём характере.

– Но его хватило, чтобы я тебе не нравился, – губы Кирка дёргаются, когда он старается сдержать улыбку.

– Это не так, Джим. Я нашёл твоё поведение нелогичным и импульсивным – временами даже раздражающим, – но я не чувствовал неприязни по отношению к тебе. И начал восхищаться, когда узнал тебя лучше.

Кирк фыркает, выражая то ли развлечение, то ли недоверие.

– Джим, – Спок медлит, теперь растеряв уверенность перед лицом ошибочных убеждений капитана, – если веришь, что когда-то я тебя ненавидел, не понимаю, как ты смог развить романтические чувства ко мне.

Тот лишь разводит руками.

– Люди вообще странные, Спок.

В его словах проскальзывает фальшь. Спок не слышал подобных интонаций со времени миссии на Нибиру.

– Это не имеет существенного отношения к нашей беседе. В твоих чувствах нет логики.

– Чувства и не должны быть логичны, – дерзкая поза Джима изменяется: линия плеч опускается, становясь более округлой – так он выглядит меньше, уязвимее. – Смотри, Спок, мы до бесконечности можем это обсуждать, но я _умер_ две недели назад. Сейчас я действительно очень устал, – он прищуривается, выражение становится напряжённым. – Ты останешься?

Несмотря на то, что приглашение неожиданно, у Спока нет ни малейшего желания уходить, поэтому он соглашается.

Кирк явно удивлён таким ответом: на короткое мгновение его черты становятся более суровыми, но потом он сразу же широко ухмыляется, быстро и очаровательно.

– Тебе что-нибудь нужно? У меня есть запасная зубная щётка, но…

– Я заберу необходимые предметы из своей комнаты.

Но на полушаге Спок останавливается. Он желает прикоснуться к щеке Джима, чтобы успокоить его, но не уверен, что такие действия будут приветствоваться. Наверное, его нерешительность заметна, потому что лицо Кирка смягчается, и он поднимает руку с двумя вытянутыми пальцами.

– Так правильно? Когда мы были на Новом Вулкане, я видел, что пары так делают…

– Да, – заверяет Спок, принимая предложение.

Кирк улыбается. Удовлетворённый, Спок разъединяет их руки.

– Мне потребуется немного времени.

Он возвращается, но Джима уже нет в гостиной. Дверь в спальню открыта, и когда Спок заходит, он видит, что капитан сидит на широком подоконнике, согнув одну ногу в колене и свободно покачивая в воздухе второй. В комнате темно, и Джим не включает свет при появлении вулканца.

– Красиво, правда? Конечно, никогда не сравнится с видом на мостике…

– Если останешься на «Энтерпрайз», тебе не будет нужды скучать по этому виду, – указывает Спок.

Кирк пристально смотрит и криво улыбается.

– Сомневаюсь, что это действительно достаточно хороший повод изменить мнение.

– Согласен. Однако существует множество других веских причин. Главная среди которых…

– Спок.

Тот задаётся вопросом, понимает ли Джим, что использует командный тон, даже когда не находится на борту звездолёта. Спок решает сменить тактику:

– Я не хочу, чтобы впоследствии ты сожалел о принятом решении.

– Никто не должен умирать только затем, чтобы я не сожалел, – голос грубый, наполненный болью.

Он отворачивается прежде, чем Спок может найти подходящий ответ. Стремление обеспечить утешение становится сильнее, и на этот раз он не колеблется: быстро пересекает разделяющее их расстояние и, когда подходит к Джиму, нежно проводит рукой от затылка до основания шеи. Кирк щурится, запрокидывая голову, пока их взгляды не встречаются в темноте.

– Я желал бы облегчить твоё беспокойство, – мягко произносит Спок. – Я не понимаю, как это сделать.

– У тебя отлично получается.

Спок чуть склоняется, касаясь губами мягких инопланетных волос, бережно поглаживая рукой непрочный человеческий череп. Дыхание Джима перехватывает, и он вцепляется пальцами в рубашку Спока. Сжимая крепче, когда тот выпрямляется. Вулканец не отходит.

Он замечает, и голос его наполнен интонацией, которая обычно используется для поддержки страдающих людей:

– Ты скорбишь. Не только по экипажу, но и по адмиралу Пайку. Позже ты можешь думать по-другому.

Кирк не сразу отвечает.

– А ты? – наконец он спрашивает, уткнувшись лицом в ткань, поэтому слова получаются приглушенными. – Ты тоже потерял его.

– Моё облегчение при твоём выздоровлении затмевает любые другие эмоции, которые я мог бы испытать.

И теперь в тишине и в темноте, всецело завладев вниманием своего капитана, он веско добавляет:

– Я не испытываю к тебе ненависти.

У Джима вырывается короткий смешок, словно на большее у него не хватает дыхания.

– Ты точно уверен?

– Совершенно.

Выражение лица Кирка изменяется, и вверх он не смотрит.

– Я не был до конца откровенным с тобой раньше…

Спок целенаправленно заставляет себя не напрягаться.

– Действительно?

Влажный звук, когда Джим облизывает губы, моментально отвлекает.

– Когда я застрял в деконтаминационном отсеке… когда ты пришёл, я пытался сказать, что люблю тебя. Я умирал, так что не было ни одной причины не делать этого, даже если бы ты…

– Джим.

Сумбурная речь обрывается, а хватка на рубашке Спока усиливается. Вулканец перемещает пальцы, нежно прижимает их к прохладной коже челюсти Кирка и позволяет тому ощутить глубину своего отношения. Джим рывком поднимает голову и буквально пялится на Спока широко распахнутыми глазами.

– Если бы мне было известно, что тебя утешит знание, – бормочет Спок, – я бы озвучил свои чувства. Я сожалею…

– Не надо, – хрипло выговаривает Кирк. – Ты… Я был не один, и этого достаточно.

Поколебавшись, он поднимается. Тянется к лицу Спока, прослеживая кончиками пальцев край заострённого уха.

– Вулканцам нравятся человеческие поцелуи, не так ли?

– Не имею возможности ответить с точностью, так как не обладаю соответствующими…

– Спок?

Рот Джима сейчас прямо напротив его собственного, обе руки вцепились в ткань формы.

Мягкое «Да, Джим?» представляется единственной логичной реакцией. Он в состоянии почувствовать, как губы капитана изгибаются в улыбке.

– Просто поцелуй меня, ладно?

Спок так и поступает, что вознаграждается страстным откликом. Когда руки коммандера скользят под одежду Кирка, новые образы, новые воспоминания захлёстывают его. Спок закрывает от них свой разум и сосредотачивается на ощущении твёрдых мышц под ладонями.

Джим дёргает вверх ткань, поднимая руки, и Спок снимает с него майку, свободно изучая голую кожу. Он настолько увлечён, что не протестует, когда Кирк тянет его к кровати.

Он замедляет темп поцелуев, и Джим вполне это позволяет, хотя Спок сомневается, что капитану хватит надолго терпения прежде, чем он начнёт настаивать на более напряжённой деятельности.

– Рубашка, – задыхаясь, приказывает Кирк.

Это одно из многих распоряжений, которому Спок следует без дополнительных уточнений. Джим отстраняется, окидывая его взглядом. Руки ласково скользят по животу вулканца вверх к груди. При этом он выглядит несчастным.

– Мой внешний вид неудовлетворителен? – интересуется Спок.

Крайне удивлённые, немного испуганные голубые глаза встречаются с его.

– Нет, конечно, нет. Просто… я никогда не думал, что мне будет разрешено так сделать.

– Ты можешь касаться меня всякий раз, когда пожелаешь.

Заявление Кирк встречает усмешкой и наклоняется, прижимается губами к ключице, скользит ладонью вправо, пока не чувствует быстрый ритм биения вулканского сердца.

– Ты великолепный.

– Я так же нахожу твои черты доставляющими удовольствие.

– Здорово, – произносит Джим прежде, чем кладёт руку на затылок Спока, надавливая, вовлекая в очередной долгий поцелуй.

В конечном итоге они оказываются в кровати, лёжа на боку. Спок оставляет осторожные поцелуи-укусы вдоль челюсти Кирка, вырывая у того низкие стоны

– Очень хочу трахаться, – признаётся он, и дрожь подчёркивает слова.

– Я не считаю, что доктор Маккой это одобрит.

– Знаешь, – замечает Джим, лукаво улыбаясь, – несмотря на то, как сильно мне нравится Боунс, не думаю, что он имеет право голоса, когда дело доходит до моего отдыха.

– Тем не менее, в отношении данных конкретных видов деятельности право голоса есть у меня. Мы подождём.

– Ладно. Но это значит, что я сообщаю Боунсу, что ему лучше скорее разрешить мне напряжённую активность…

– Если сделаешь это, то найдёшь меня менее склонным к участию.

Быстро чмокнув его, Кирк усмехается:

– Понимаю, ты ценишь свою частную жизнь.

– Маловероятно, что доктор Маккой в данном случае прислушается к твоим просьбам.

– Может, мы уже перестанем говорить о Боунсе в постели?

Джим закидывает ногу на бедро Спока и притягивает ближе к себе, сокращая расстояние между их телами до минимума.

– Существуют более важные вопросы для обсуждения, – соглашается Спок. – Я обеспокоен твоим опрометчивым решением по поводу командования «Энтерпрайз».

– Я не…

– У тебя было всего трое суток на его рассмотрение.

– Четверо, если считать день, когда я умер, – Кирк хмурится. – Это звучит странно. Тогда я думал и об этом тоже.

– Что указывает на правильность моего убеждения: решение основывается на твоём эмоциональном состоянии.

Джим не шевелится, только его руки вырисовывают узоры на обнажённой коже груди вулканца.

– Единственная причина не уходить, Спок… тебя не будет рядом. Но это не повод…

Он встряхивает головой, в глазах застывает беспомощное выражение, когда он невидяще смотрит на плечо своего старпома.

– Не включай меня в перечень соображений.

Кирк кидает на него быстрый взгляд, потом отворачивается и кивает.

– Да, ты прав. Мы даже не…

– Ты не понимаешь, – Джим нерешительно всматривается ему в лицо. – Я пришёл к заключению, что теряю спокойствие, когда ты не со мной, – разъясняет Спок. – У меня нет желания возвращаться на «Энтерпрайз» без тебя. Уверен, Академия будет приветствовать меня в качестве инструктора на постоянной основе.

– Спок…

В данный момент он игнорирует удивление Кирка и продолжает:

– Однако я хотел бы попросить, чтобы решение, которое столь значительно повлияет на твою жизнь, ты рассмотрел более тщательно прежде, чем окончательно его примешь. Людям это необходимо, Джим.

Когда ответа по-прежнему нет, Спок настаивает:

– Ты сделаешь это для меня?

Кирк смеётся, но звук получается опустошённым.

– Ты же теперь знаешь, что для тебя я сделаю всё, что угодно.

– Чувство взаимно. Но это не ответ.

Джим закрывает глаза и прячет лицо в изгибе между шеей и плечом Спока.

– Да, – наконец бормочет он.

Спок нежно проводит рукой по светлым волосам. Кирк резко выдыхает, отчего воздух холодит кожу вулканца. Не зная, что ещё сделать, Спок крепче обнимает своего капитана.

***

Кирка будят кошмары. Он начинает задыхаться даже прежде, чем окончательно просыпается, и когда открывает глаза, то всё ещё жадно хватает воздух ртом.

– Джим, – нежно окликает Спок.

Но никакой реакции не следует, пока он с ощутимой силой не сжимает предплечье капитана. Только тогда тот обращает на него внимание.

– Спок?

Он часто моргает. Протягивает руку, прикасаясь к щеке вулканца, и медленно выдыхает. Его большой палец поглаживает кожу в рваном ритме. Кирк резко откидывается назад, падая на подушку, широко распахнутые глаза невидяще рассматривают утопающий в темноте потолок.

Спок, опершись на локоть, несколько мгновений пристально следит за его выражением, в конце концов спрашивая:

– С тобой всё в порядке?

– Да… да, нормально. Просто… плохой сон.

– Могу ли я узнать о его содержании?

– Я умирал, – коротко роняет Джим.

Его руки сжимают простыни, а взгляд не оставляет потолок.

– Ты сейчас в безопасности, – тихо уверяет Спок.

Отрывистый кивок служит единственным ответом. А когда вулканец касается плеча Кирка, тот резко садится, сгибая колени и прижимая ладони к лицу. Спок больше не делает попыток инициировать контакт, и через двадцать секунд Джим бормочет:

– Прости.

– В извинениях нет необходимости.

Кирк с силой растирает лицо.

– Не знаю, в чём моя проблема…

– Как ты сам заметил ранее, ты умер. Данный опыт оставил тебя в нестабильном состоянии.

– Можно и так сказать, – Джим опускает руки и поворачивается к Споку. – Я рад, что ты здесь. Так проще… В больнице у меня уходило больше времени, чтобы успокоиться.

– Ты должен был проинформировать доктора Маккоя о кошмарах.

– Если бы я это сделал, он бы от меня ни на шаг не отходил, изображая из себя сиделку, – когда Спок пытается возразить, Кирк качает головой. – Кэрол первая женщина… на которую он вообще обратил внимание после развода. Ему это нужно.

– Доктор не согласился бы с твоей точкой зрения, если бы узнал, что ты испытываешь дискомфорт.

Джим ерошит волосы, тем самым ещё сильнее растрёпывая их.

– Я в порядке. Правда, сомневаюсь, что смогу опять заснуть. Если хочешь, оставайся, а я просто пойду…

– Вулканцам требуется значительно меньшее количество сна, чем людям. Если моё присутствие не помешает, я собираюсь сопровождать тебя.

Кирк улыбается.

– Твоё присутствие никогда мне не помешает. Иди сюда, – он протягивает Споку руку, которую тот принимает, а потом Джим наклоняется и целует его. – Так что, прогуляемся? В данный момент мне действительно очень нравится идея выйти на свежий воздух.

– Поддерживаю.

Невнятный звук, который издаёт Кирк, призван выразить согласие или, возможно, ещё и признательность. Однако они не сразу встают с постели, предпочитая продолжить поцелуй, ранее начатый Джимом. Что Спок также совершенно поддерживает.

***

В конечном итоге их прогулка по пустынному кампусу успокаивает капитана в достаточной степени, чтобы ему удалось безмятежно поспать ещё два целых и три десятых часа.

Появление доктора в 1200 несколько менее мирное.

– Ты обдумываешь отказ от должности? – недоверчивый голос Маккоя нарушает спокойную атмосферу, которая царила в квартире Джима в течение последних шести часов.

Кирк вздрагивает, втягивает голову, словно старается избежать убийственных взглядов доктора. Маккой немедленно проницательно щурится.

– Это всё из-за Пайка, потому что он заявил, что ты не готов к командованию, да? –удивлённо спрашивает он, немного понижая тон. – Джим…

– Боунс, не начинай, хорошо? Я уже прослушал весь курс лекций от Спока, – он замолкает, кидая на того смущённый взгляд. – Знаю, вы оба правы, ладно? Мне нужно время, я уже понял. Так что я возьму паузу.

Маккой несколько секунд молча рассматривает его, затем оценивающим взглядом окидывает вулканца, прежде чем вновь поворачивается к Кирку.

– Ты переспал с ним? – практически шепчет доктор. – Клянусь богом, Джим!.. Я же сказал: никаких нагрузок.

– Ваш вопрос неуместен, – произносит коммандер раньше, чем Кирк успевает отреагировать.

Последний улыбается Споку, в глазах его пляшут озорные искры. Это зрелище более приятно, чем оскорблённый вид Маккоя.

– Кажется, я погорячился, решив, будто выписка – хорошая идея, – бормочет врач, потом в возмущении тычет пальцем в вулканца. – Будь с ним осторожен, понял меня?

– Я не собирался поступать иначе, – отвечает Спок, удивлённый неприкрытой угрозой, звучащей в голосе доктора.

– Я чувствую себя хорошо, Боунс, честно, – вставляет Джим, а Маккой только бормочет себе под нос:

– Хорошо он, как же…

– А что насчёт тебя? – интересуется Кирк. Его брови двигаются вверх-вниз, что, без сомнения, указывает на двусмысленность реплики. – Как прошло свидание?

– Ты бы лучше сначала в собственных чёртовых делах разобрался, – парирует Маккой, но потом, смягчившись, фыркает и добавляет: – Всё было великолепно, – он нетерпеливо отмахивается, когда Джим усмехается. – Хватит об этом. Если ты серьёзно хочешь подать рапорт, надо провести психологические тесты.

Улыбка Кирка выцветает.

– Сомневаюсь, что в настоящий момент это необходимо, – перебивает Спок, за что получает благодарный взгляд от Джима. – Данная ситуация не является необычной для людей, подвергающих сомнению текущий курс своего поведения после эмоциональных потрясений.

– Знаю, Спок, – угрюмо соглашается Маккой. – Я вообще-то действительно доктор, если ты не забыл. Не в этом суть. Если мы решаем… – Он останавливается, вероятнее всего, заметив, как горбится Кирк. – Ладно, – он вздыхает, – нахрен протокол. Но я приказываю тебе взять отпуск, и даже не спорь! Месяц за пределами кампуса и настолько далеко от Звёздного Флота, насколько хватит фантазии.

Джим открывает рот, но доктор только закатывает глаза и добавляет:

– Хобгоблин тоже.

Облегчение буквально сияет в глазах капитана.

– Спасибо, Боунс.

В неуверенности он поворачивается к Споку, но его сомнения необоснованны: вулканец склоняет голову, с радостью наблюдая, как черты Джима расслабляются. На удивление он практически не жалуется, когда Маккой сообщает о будущей серии испытаний и анализов.

– Когда ты вернёшься, мне предстоит ещё та работёнка: твоему организму нужно время, чтобы перестроиться, – информирует доктор. – Появились новые аллергии, которыми ты раньше не страдал. И это не имеет никакого смысла, учитывая, что по твоим венам теперь бежит суперкровь. Да и не только по венам… все клетки обновились, вся твоя система. Биологический возраст немного уменьшился или что-то вроде того, что, по крайней мере, объяснимо. Хотя сейчас я бы не рекомендовал подниматься в горы, но в разумных пределах ты спокойно справишься с обычными видами деятельности.

Кирк подмигивает Споку, а в ответ получается неодобрительный взгляд. Джим отворачивается, но недостаточно быстро, чтобы скрыть улыбку.

– И я хочу, чтобы ты оставался на Земле, – добавляет Маккой. – Так что никаких чудачеств.

– Даже в мыслях не было, – уверяет Кирк.

– И не откладывай: не позже, чем через несколько дней.

Джим кивает, замечая:

– Мне надо поговорить со Скотти. Несправедливо отказываться только потому, что я расклеился…

– Ты не расклеился, – мягко протестует доктор. – Но это хорошая идея – наведаться в Риверсайд. Слишком много времени прошло с твоего последнего визита.

Кирк пожимает плечами: движение заставляет его выглядеть уязвимым. Спок мгновенно настораживается, даже несмотря на то, что рядом нет никакого реального противника.

– Я могу поехать с тобой, если хочешь, – произносит Маккой, понизив голос, словно забыв, что вулканский слух более острый.

– Курица-насе-е-едка, – нараспев тянет Джим.

Доктор хмурится и решительно, но вместе с тем нежно сжимает его плечо. Когда он уходит спустя несколько минут, Спок уточняет:

– Ты не ожидаешь с нетерпением возвращения в родной город?

Кирк всё ещё сидит, поэтому он вынужден немного запрокинуть голову, чтобы встретиться с собеседником взглядом.

– На самом деле, нет.

Прежде чем Спок успевает задать следующий вопрос, Джим стремительно поднимается.

– Теперь, как ты слышал, мне была разрешена нормальная активность. И да, – говорит он с ухмылкой, приближаясь к Споку и упираясь ладонями ему в грудь, – этот конкретный вид деятельности не является обычным между нами, но я действительно надеюсь, что мы ею всё же займёмся. Так что, если нет возражений, нам лучше бы переместиться в спальню.

– Тебе не требуется прикладывать усилия, чтобы убедить меня.

Удивлённый смех Кирка – неожиданная реакция, потому ещё более приятная. Он отводит руки и выжидательно изгибает бровь перед тем, как разворачивается и идёт в соседнюю комнату. Спок следует прямо за ним.

***

Час спустя, когда они лежат рядом, потребность в беседе минимальна. Но даже тогда губы Джима двигаются на коже Спока, выговаривая фразы на вулканском. Коммандер уже знал, что его капитан свободно владеет голик, также как и многими другими языками, но здесь, сейчас, только лишь между ними двумя слова воспринимаются драгоценным подарком. Который Спок свободно возвращает.

– Что это значит? – мягко спрашивает Джим. – Я никогда раньше не слышал.

– Оно редко используется вне интимной обстановки. Т’хай’ла, – ещё раз шепчет Спок. – Друг, брат… любовник.

Кирк улыбается, уткнувшись в шею вулканца, медленно повторяет, словно пробуя, незнакомое слово. И Спок в этот момент не жаждет ничего сильнее, чем снова взять Джима.

Человек выгибается под его руками с желанием и готовностью. Ещё час пролетает незамеченным, пока они занимаются любовью. Когда Спок удовлетворён, Кирк томно целует, лениво выводя ладонями круги на его спине, а тот в свою очередь, кажется, не в состоянии прекратить ласкать кончиками пальцев плавную линию уха Джима.

– Нам, наверное, надо в душ, – наконец бормочет он.

– Я считаю, что у меня нет никакого намерения двигаться.

– Справедливо, – Кирк мягко смеётся, целуя теперь уже кончик уха Спока. – Куда ты хочешь отправиться? В отпуск.

– Не имею предпочтений.

– Надо подумать. Это же и твой отдых тоже.

– Мне не требуется перерыв, чтобы работать с максимальной эффективностью. Выбор за тобой.

– М-м-м, – хмыкает Джим в знак согласия. – Получается, ты не станешь возражать, если я захочу поехать в Оймякон? Чехов очень рекомендовал. Самое холодное место на Земле, но снег, наверное, невероятно красивый.

Развлечение мягко клубится на границе щитов Спока, а нежная ласка вдоль контура уха человека превращается в резкий щипок. Кирк только ухмыляется:

– Куда-нибудь в тропики?

– Если у тебя нет возражений.

Каким-то образом Джиму удаётся прижаться ещё теснее.

– Не-а, никаких.

***

Два дня спустя они садятся на шаттл до Риверсайда.

– Твоя мать в настоящий момент пребывает на планете? – интересуется Спок, пока Кирк поправляет форму перед выходом из челнока.

Команда безопасности к тому времени уже рассредоточилась снаружи.

Джим недоумённо смотрит на него.

– Мама? Не знаю. А почему ты спрашиваешь?

– Ты не планируешь посетить её по завершении нашей инспекции?

– Нет, – он рывком одёргивает рубашку и отворачивается. – Готов?

– Да, – когда они направляются к двери, Спок продолжает. – Ей известно о твоей уникальной ситуации со здоровьем?

Кирк криво ухмыляется:

– Имеешь в виду, моё чудесное возвращение из мёртвых? Сомневаюсь.

Спок сосредотачивает всё своё внимание на капитане: легкомысленная интонация противоречит напряжению, прослеживающемуся в его позе. Скрытность Джима относительно возвращения в родной город начинает постепенно приобретать смысл.

– Когда ты в последний раз разговаривал с ней?

– Шесть месяцев назад.

– Это… значительный промежуток, – осторожно отмечает Спок.

Кирк отмахивается:

– Мы почти постоянно были вне пределов Земли.

– Временные рамки совпадают с твоим продвижением по службе.

– Точно так.

Дальнейший диалог прерывается, потому что инженер Скотт замечает их. Он буквально бросается навстречу с восторженными приветствиями и длинным перечнем жалоб.

– Они ожидают чуда, капитан, а я не в состоянии гарантировать…

– Ну, раз ты не можешь сделать это, Скотти, значит, так тому и быть, – хладнокровно отвечает Джим.

Скотт возмущённо сопит три секунды, потом заверяет, что «Энтерпрайз» действительно будет «готова в кратчайшие сроки, капитан, не надо меня оскорблять».

Кирк и главный инженер планомерно обследуют повреждения корабля. Их подробное обсуждение для Спока, который следует на шаг позади, служит чем-то вроде облегчения: Джим сейчас на своём месте. Это непреложная истина, даже если сам он того сейчас не понимает.

Удовлетворение заканчивается, когда Скотт демонстрирует систему вооружения, переоборудованную доктором Маркус и специализированной группой сотрудников Звёздного Флота. Женщина приветствует их с тёплой улыбкой, на которую Кирк отвечает полной взаимностью.

Именно так он реагировал, когда доктор посещала его в больнице, и данный факт стимулирует ту же самую нежелательную ревность вулканца, как и в первый раз. Спок внимательно следит за их взаимодействием, но не видит оснований полагать, что чувства Джима изменились.

Во время очередного обмена любезностями капитан бросает на Спока быстрый взгляд, и возвращает внимание Маркус уже в более сдержанной манере. Пока они не идут дальше, коммандер не понимает, что в течение инспекции не задал никаких уточняющих вопросов специалисту по вооружению. Вопиющее упущение.

Кирк незаметно прижимается к нему, когда их спутник отвлекается, отчитывая незадачливого энсина.

– Она тебе не нравится, я прав? – Джим шепчет на ухо.

– Подобное отношение к доктору Маркус с моей стороны было бы нелогично, – отвечает Спок тем тоном, который капитан может без труда распознать и который обозначает, что сам вопрос крайне нелогичен.

Но Кирк лишь тихо смеётся, прежде чем Скотт вновь завладевает его вниманием.

Джим несколько меньше веселится, когда на мостике они встречают Нийоту. Она проводит ремонт под консолью, но, когда поднимается, Ухура запинается на середине предложения. Скотти симулирует приступ кашля, переводя взгляд между ними, словно обладает знанием, что в действительности произошло. Тем не менее Нийота не проявляет признаков злости.

Её удивление перерастает в улыбку, когда лейтенант сосредотачивается на капитане:

– Кэрол говорила, что вы идёте на поправку. Очень рада вас видеть.

Джим бросает взгляд на Спока, потом неуверенно улыбается в ответ.

– Э-э-э… спасибо. Не знал, что многие из экипажа помогают в работе.

– Это меньшее, что мы можем сделать.

Кирк, очевидно, правильно понимает невысказанное: такая же благодарность отражалась в глазах каждого члена экипажа, встреченного ранее. Со Споком Ухура здоровается более сдержанно, чего и следовало ожидать.

– Приятно встретиться с тобой снова, Нийота, – произносит он, пока капитан обсуждает технические характеристики нового обзорного экрана с Сулу.

– Ты выглядишь лучше, – прищурившись, замечает она тихо.

Спок неуверен, как следует реагировать: он не подозревал, что раньше имел нездоровый вид.

– Спасибо, – единственный разумный отклик.

Нийота качает головой и улыбается искренне.

– Не только ты – вы оба, – добавляет она и возвращается к своей консоли.

Что к лучшему, так как у Спока нет ответа на данную реплику.

Кирк держит дистанцию, пока не заканчивается осмотр мостика, и не приближается к коммандеру, пока они не заходят в турболифт.

– Всё нормально?

– Я нахожу, что диалог протекал предсказуемо. Нийота указала, что я выгляжу лучше, что, кажется, порадовало её, хотя я не понимаю, почему.

Джим вглядывается ему в лицо и кончиками пальцев быстро проводит по руке Спока, когда лифт останавливается на второй палубе. Капитан уже внимательно слушает доклад Скотта о состоянии жилых помещений, а Спок следует за ними по-прежнему в замешательстве.

Когда, три часа спустя, инспекция подходит к концу, Скотт с жаром заверяет:

– С малышкой всё будет хорошо. Станет как новенькая, капитан, через восемь месяцев. Даю слово.

– Ни секунды не сомневался, Скотти, – Кирк хлопает его по плечу.

Радостно машет Чехову, который заливается краской довольства от подобного внимания. На обратном пути к шаттлу капитан встречает более десятка членов экипажа, при том обязательства, налагаемые руководящей должностью, не вызывают у него никакого дискомфорта. Спок с удовлетворением наблюдает за этим.

Сожаление вызывает тот факт, что на выходе их поджидает множество репортёров. Спок сразу же обходит Кирка, располагаясь с правой стороны, таким образом прикрывая его от навязчивого внимания и вопросов.

– И как они только пронюхали, что мы здесь? – раздражённо бросает Джим, пригибая голову. – В штабе не должны были этого допустить.

Спок не отвечает – он достаёт коммуникатор и отдаёт лаконичные приказы, вызывая группу безопасности от челнока. Лейтенант Джиотто и энсин эт Ла мгновенно оказываются рядом, но вулканец не расслабляется с их появлением. Он не ожидает нападения со стороны журналистов: данный курс действий представляется крайне нелогичным. Однако большинство видов, входящих в состав Федерации, не всегда руководствуются принципами логики, поэтому Спок остаётся по-прежнему бдительным.

Охранники так же прикрывают Кирка от толпы, и помимо выкриков нет никаких попыток взаимодействия с капитаном. До шаттла они добираются без происшествий. Точнее сказать, по прибытии они обнаруживают энсина Мэллори в компании человека мужского пола в возрасте приблизительно пятидесяти лет. Его покрасневшие глаза отчётливо заметны. На первый взгляд терранец не вооружён.

Джим тут же напрягается, а Спок останавливается и удерживает капитана на месте, положив руку ему на запястье.

– Энсин Мэллори, идентифицируйте вашего спутника, – распоряжается он.

Выражение лица офицера становится растерянным, когда он переводит взгляд с неизвестного мужчины на Кирка.

– Сожалею, сэр. Соответствующая идентификация не…

– Ладно, – Джим вздыхает. – Всё нормально, Спок, – добавляет он, когда вулканец так и не отпускает его. – Это мой отчим. Фрэнк, – принуждённо обращается к человеку, который сейчас презрительно ухмыляется, – это коммандер Спок, мой старший помощник.

Взгляд мужчины обращается к Споку, но долго не задерживается на нём.

– Твой фан-клуб? – он едко спрашивает, кивая на охранников в форме.

– Служба безопасности, – тихо поясняет Кирк натянутым голосом. – От моего корабля.

– Всё для тебя, Джимми? – глумливо хмыкает Фрэнк.

Джим неискренне улыбается.

– Мэллори, вы свободны, – говорит он энсину, который сейчас выглядит очень обеспокоенным. – Джиотто, эт Ла, извините нас на минуту.

Офицеры медлят. Джиотто поворачивается к Споку в поисках подтверждения приказа. Вулканец отмечает для себя, что в будущем следует выразить лейтенанту признательность. Спок кивает, и Джиотто со своей командой исчезают внутри шаттла.

Мужчина наблюдает за ними и качает головой в притворном изумлении:

– Столько шума, правда? Всё из-за великого капитана звездолёта.

– Что ты тут забыл, Фрэнк? – интересуется Кирк, кажется, что его улыбка уже намертво приклеилась к губам.

– И эти репортёры? – продолжает тот в той же издевательской манере. – Они здесь, чтобы увидеть, как ты посещаешь свой драгоценный корабль. Но до сих пор ты не смог найти свободную минутку, чтобы навестить мать?

При упоминании матери Джим немного расправляет плечи и выпрямляет спину. Всё с той же искусственной улыбкой он обращается к Споку:

– Вы не оставите нас на мгновение, коммандер?

Разумеется, Спок не может спорить в интересах психологического здоровья Джима, поэтому сдержанно соглашается:

– Да, капитан.

И отходит на пару шагов. Таким образом технически он исполняет запрос капитана. Кирк недобро щурится, но не повторяет приказ. Спок остаётся на выбранной позиции и прислушивается.

Обращаясь к отчиму, Джим произносит ровным тоном:

– Я не получал вестей от мамы несколько месяцев.

– Конечно, нет, – огрызается Фрэнк. – Она болела. Но тебе плевать, разве нет? Ты всегда беспокоился только о себе. О себе и своём драгоценном кораблике. Она делала для тебя всё, что могла, Джимми. Но ты никогда не ценил это. Ни ты, ни твой ублюдочный братец.

– Если ей нужен врач…

– Ей не нужен врач! Ей нужен новый сын, вместо мелкого испорченного щенка, который столько лет висел у неё на шее. В том, что с ней происходит, виноват только ты, – выплёвывает человек, и Спок движется вперёд, даже прежде чем осознаёт, что делает.

– Знаю, – устало отвечает Кирк. – Ты много раз говорил мне об этом. Я давно понял. Боже, не могу поверить, что ты приехал сюда.

Он пытается обойти отчима, но тот хватает его за предплечье, дёргая Джима на себя, заносит свободную руку для удара.

– Не смей уходить!

С рычанием Спок врезается в мужчину, отталкивая от Кирка и в процессе выбивая руку Фрэнка из сустава. Человек ударяется о корпус шаттла, ругается и кричит. Но Спок не отпускает его, наоборот, заламывает кисть назад в жёстком захвате: придушенные всхлипы, звучащие в ответ, безмерно удовлетворительны.

– _Спок!_ – голос Джима срывающийся, хриплый, и вулканцу приходится приложить некоторое усилие, чтобы обратить на него внимание.

Джиотто и эт Ла мгновенно возникают в дверном проёме шаттла, их фазеры направлены на Фрэнка.

– Спок, всё хорошо, – шепчет Кирк. – Всё хорошо, Спок, просто… отпусти его.

Плечи Джима ссутулены, тон побеждённый, и это единственная причина, почему тот подчиняется. Фрэнк сползает на землю, в открытую рыдая. Спок отстраняется, его глаза похожи на узкие щели, когда он отрывисто приказывает Джиотто:

– Взять его под стражу. Обвинение: попытка нападения на капитана Звёздного Флота.

Когда охрана движется к Фрэнку, Джим протестующе вскидывает руку.

– Нет, – устало произносит он. – Всё нормально.

Он не обращает внимания на несогласие Спока, смотрит на отчима, но быстро отворачивается. Его следующая фраза получается ещё более напряжённой:

– Джиотто, вы же можете вправить его плечо?

– Да, сэр, – неохотно отзывает лейтенант, проходивший обучение в качестве полевого медика.

– Сделайте, – велит Кирк. – А потом проводите домой. Воспользуйтесь шаттлом.

Он диктует адрес и, не говоря больше ни слова, резко разворачивается и уходит: не той же самой дорогой, а обходной, избегая журналистов. Тем не менее Спок поручает эт Ла следовать за капитаном.

– Да, сэр, – она практически убегает, солнце отбрасывает блики на её зелёные и синие чешуйки.

Джиотто встречается взглядом со старшим помощником. И хотя Спок очень бы хотел подтвердить своё предыдущее распоряжение, он понимает, что Джим не оценит отмену его команд.

– Вы слышали капитана, – вместо того говорит он.

Спок остаётся до тех пор, пока Фрэнк не теряет сознание от боли, когда Джиотто вправляет вывих. Когда старший помощник собирается последовать за Кирком, он наталкивается на Мэллори. Кажется, энсину стоит немалых усилий поддерживать зрительный контакт.

– Простите, коммандер, – бормочет он. – Я не думал, что… – Мэллори неопределённо взмахивает рукой.

– Считайте, что вам вынесено замечание, – холодно сообщает Спок, шагая мимо нервничающего энсина.

Прежде, чем удаляется на достаточное расстояние, вулканец слышит резкие слова Джиотто:

– Ко мне, Мэллори. И как, _чёрт возьми_ , ты проглядел, что он в стельку пьян?

Когда Спок связывается с эт Ла, она поясняет, что капитан её отпустил.

– Он в инженерном, сэр. Секция Си. Я не хотела оставлять его одного, поэтому позвала энсина Чехова… – её голос стихает в сомнении.

– Ваше старание заслуживает одобрения, – отвечает Спок и закрывает коммуникатор.

Ещё один офицер, которой он может при необходимости доверить благополучие Джима. Следует завести список.

Коммандер находит Кирка спустя десять целых и восемь десятых минут в дальнем углу инженерного отсека: возможно, это одна из самых повреждённых секций. Он разделся, оставшись в нижней майке.

Действуя плазменным факелом, Джим пытается срезать обширную часть оторванной переборки. Пока Спок наблюдает, он отбрасывает горелку и вместо этого хватается за обугленный край руками: лицо его раскраснелось, мышцы напряжены. Нахмурившись, он делает паузу, вытирая ладони о штаны, и возвращается к приостановленному занятию.

В тишине Спок подходит ближе, берётся за исковерканный металл и резко дёргает. Кирк удивлённо хмыкает, отшатываясь, когда, приложив небольшое усилие, вулканец отрывает часть обшивки. Он помещает её в предназначенный для отходов резервуар. В то время как Джим старается отдышаться, Спок снимает форменную рубашку и аккуратно кладёт её на консоль.

Вытирая капли пота со лба, Кирк коротко выговаривает:

– Спасибо.

Он обводит взглядом обломки, разбросанные по полу: остались только значительно меньшие и более лёгкие. Спок и Джим работают бок о бок молча в течение двадцати минут, потом капитан, не отрываясь от деталей, которые собирает, произносит резко:

– Я не мог его арестовать.

– Понимаю.

– Сомневаюсь, – слова неуверенные. Кирк рассеянно, не сосредотачиваясь на действии, демонтирует перегоревшие цепи. – Фрэнк тот ещё мудак, но он меня вырастил.

Спок действительно понимает узы сыновней преданности, но не считает, что в данный момент своевременно об этом упоминать. Не когда Джим так сильно сжимает челюсти. Видя подобную нерешительность, Спок заявляет:

– Я не мог допустить, чтобы он ударил тебя. Однако, оглядываясь назад, признаю, возможно, уровень применения силы был чрезмерным.

Кирк морщится и, словно ноги его больше не держат, тяжело опирается на неактивированную консоль.

– Нет. Если кто-то попробует напасть на тебя… – он не заканчивает предложение, но этого и не требуется.

Тишина опять повисает между ними: Спок позволяет Джиму спокойно восстановить душевное равновесие. Рассматривая чёрные полосы, пересекающие его ладони, Кирк тихо рассказывает:

– Он прав, знаешь. Мама… она делала, что могла. Папа погиб, и у неё уже был Сэм. Я всегда хотел знать, если… всё получилось бы по-другому, если бы папа выжил… – он поджимает губы и качает головой. – Дурацкий вопрос.

Джим хмурится, переводя взгляд на детали оборудования, разбросанные по палубе.

– Кажется, я спугнул двух членов экипажа, работавших здесь, – провидя рукой по влажным волосам, он бормочет, – Господи, я запутался.

Поколебавшись, Спок предлагает:

– Если твоя мать больна, возможно, доктор Маккой…

– Она не больна, – вздыхает Кирк, – Фрэнк не единственный, кто слишком много пьёт.

Спок отвечает не сразу потому, что сопоставляет различные данные. Главным образом тот факт, что шесть месяцев назад из отпуска Джим вернулся с огромным синяком под глазом. Общее мнение сводилось к тому, что причиной стала обычная потасовка в баре. В то время у Спока не было никаких оснований полагать иначе.

– Не считаю, что тебе стоит искать другую встречу с отчимом, – замечает он спустя мгновение.

Вулканец, однако, не добавляет, что столь же скептически относится к идее визита к Вайноне Кирк.

– Я и в этот раз не искал, – пожимает плечами Джим. – Но рано или поздно он всегда появляется. Это нормально, правда, – взгляд капитана блуждает по повреждённому отсеку. – А она неплохо выглядит, – произносит нежно, практически благоговейно, как это часто бывает, когда он говорит о своём корабле. – Конечно, учитывая всё, что произошло, – Кирк смотрит на Спока. – Тебе так не кажется?

– Принимая во внимание существенный ущерб, удовлетворительно знать, что судно вернётся в космос.

– Скотти создан для своей работы, это точно. Надо проследить, чтобы он хоть иногда отдыхал, а то останется жить здесь, если ему позволить.

– Действительно. Я удостоверюсь, что мистер Скотт следует утверждённому графику.

Джим кивает.

– И остальные члены экипажа тоже.

– Я прослежу.

Ещё один кивок, пока Кирк рассматривает обломки на полу инженерного отсека. Он поднимает голову, поворачивается к Споку лицом, оценивающе прищурив голубые глаза.

– Я ненавижу его, – тихо признаётся Джим. – Видишь, как я нелогичен? Правильнее было позволить его арестовать.

– Преданность зачастую нелогична, – предлагает в качестве оправдания Спок, полагая, что капитан в нём нуждается.

И не имеет значения, что сам он желал бы продолжить начатое, отделив конечности Фрэнка от его тела.

– Она бы возненавидела меня за это, – шепчет Кирк. – Она всегда, каждый раз, когда он… – Джим прерывисто выдыхает и замолкает.

Спок подходит вплотную, прижимает кончики пальцев к щеке, проецируя так много спокойствия, сколько возможно посредством минимального контакта. Джим закрывает глаза, льнёт к ладони, постепенно расслабляется. Этих мер недостаточно, чтобы полностью удовлетворить Спока, но когда капитан поднимает глаза, он улыбается.

– Спасибо.

– Всегда пожалуйста.

Кирк медленно выпрямляется. Спок разгадывает его замысел, и хотя тот предоставляет ему возможность уступить правилам приличий, в этом нет необходимости. Джим накрывает его губы своими, и поцелуй получается мягким, нетребовательным. Кирк обнимает Спока крепко, а когда наконец отстраняется, продолжает удерживать его руку в своей. Медленными кругами лаская костяшки пальцев вулканца, он произносит:

– Я не готов.

– Джим…

– Я _не готов_ , Спок. Я не подхожу. И вообще, если Нерон не уничтожил бы половину Флота… Понимаешь, должен быть ещё кто-то, кто смог бы стать лучшим командиром.

– Если вы хотите получить подтверждение от меня, капитан, должен сообщить, что ваши ожидания напрасны.

Кирк улыбается:

– «Капитан»?

Спок изгибает бровь.

– Ты мой капитан, и я предпочитаю, чтобы им и оставался.

– Как и я, – выдыхает Джим.

Высказывание настолько неожиданно, что Спок уже практически просит пояснить, когда Кирк продолжает:

– Не хочу, чтобы Пайк оказался прав.

– Единственный способ доказать, что он ошибался, – сохранить должность.

– Я всё равно могу облажаться.

– В чём конкретно «облажаться»? – с любопытством переспрашивает Спок и не рассчитывает в ответ услышать смех.

Однако, в любом случае, тот быстро обрывается.

– Я нарушил первую директиву…

– Ты спас не только мою жизнь, но и целую цивилизацию.

– Если верить Пайку, это был довольно большой косяк.

– Полагаю, что, в первую очередь, его гнев вызвала твоя ложь, – указывает Спок, и Джим поджимает губы.

– Признаю, это был не мой звёздный час. И, кстати, – он добавляет, скривившись, – прости, что сорвался на тебе тогда. Это не твоя вина.

– В настоящее время извинения являются излишними. В чём ещё ты считаешь последнюю миссию неудачной?

– Если бы я сразу отдал Хана Маркусу… – сквозь стиснутые зубы выдавливает Кирк.

– Адмирал Маркус всё равно попытался бы уничтожить корабль. Он был удивительно откровенен относительно своих намерений.

– Погибло бы меньше людей.

– Ты не можешь этого знать. Ущерба, нанесённого кораблю и команде, невозможно было избежать. И причиной тому послужили не твои действия. Не существовало никакого способа выиграть, Джим.

– Сбылся твой безвыигрышный сценарий, – глухо замечает Джим. – Как ты тогда говорил, я оказался не готов.

– Ты не веришь в подобное развитие событий.

– И посмотри, что из этого вышло, – Кирк разводит руками.

– Триста пятьдесят две жизни.

Джим резко ударяет раскрытыми ладонями по консоли и опускает голову, однако по-прежнему поддерживая визуальный контакт.

– И семьдесят восемь смертей.

– Каждому, без исключений, капитану приходится сталкиваться с гибелью членов его команды. Фактически именно в подготовке к данному происшествию заключался смысл Кобаяши Мару.

Кирк печально улыбается.

– То есть ты хочешь сказать, что если бы не взломал тест, сейчас я был бы готов к этому?

– Отрицательно. Моя точка зрения состоит в том, что ты никогда не ожидал потерять кого-либо из экипажа, не говоря уже о семидесяти восьми офицерах.

– Я был слишком самонадеян, чтобы ожидать такое, – поправляет Джим.

Он проводит рукой по лицу, а когда опускает её, его челюсть напряжена.

– И вот теперь мне нужно выяснить, как справиться.

– Ты не должен делать это в одиночку.

Кирк разглаживает измявшуюся ткань на животе Спока. Тот перехватывает его пальцы, нежно сжимая.

– Большую часть времени в госпитале я провёл, созваниваясь с их семьями, – шепчет Джим и, сглатывая, продолжает. – Они уже получили уведомления. Боунс не хотел, чтобы я с ними разговаривал, но я рад, что решился. Они заслужили это.

– Уверен, адмирал Пайк одобрил бы твой поступок.

Слова производят желаемый эффект, даже если Спок находит его не до конца удовлетворительным: улыбка капитана получается неуверенной, губы слегка подрагивают.

– Да?

– В самом деле.

Кирк упирается лбом в плечо вулканца поверх майки. И в этот момент, когда соприкасаются лишь их руки, Спок ощущает, насколько сильно в свою очередь Джим любит его.

– Как думаешь, Боунс разрешит отложить наш отпуск?

– Я считаю, доктор согласится, что это отвечает твоим интересам.

И хотя больше не чувствует необходимости, Спок всё же уточняет:

– Ты намерен сохранить свою должность?

Кирк фыркает, отстраняется и смотрит в лицо коммандеру. Его собственные глаза блестят, но не от слёз.

– Если ты останешься моим старшим помощником. Ты мне нужен.

Спок кончиками пальцев обводит контур губ Джима, в знак уз, которые, вулканец надеется, они смогут вскоре сформировать.

– Как ты нужен мне.

_Апрель 2017_


End file.
